The Return
by samantha-dean
Summary: Katherine wasn't in the tomb. She died before she could be put in.. Now, Elena is having strange dreams of the past and what is dead might not stay dead. Katherine is ready to make her return. Will Stefan and Damon realize before it is too late for Elena
1. Chapter 1

**The Return.**

**Samantha -** This is my first venture into the world of the ' Vampire Diaries ' world, but I have an idea I just couldn't hold in. I promised myself I wouldn't write anymore stories but this is an exception. I really just needed to post this. So please read and leave a review. That would be lovely. x

**Chapter One - Dreams are Nightmares.**

Mystic Falls was buzzing with excitement, even in the early morning light. People scurried from street to street carrying over-sized boxes full of colourful party decorations. Balloons trailed behind large families, young children hitting them playfully as they flew about in the light breeze. Elena watched the summer festival attractions being pieced together from her bedroom window, her body perfectly settled to avoid back-pain. In her hands sat her diary its pages rippled with time, it was nearing the end. The book only had enough to fit in another day at most, provided she didn't write excessively.

The summer festival had become a tradition in the early days of Mystic Falls. When Elena had been younger, she and Jeremy used to enjoy running around in the warm sun with balloons and candy-floss. They equally enjoyed the rides. The street were aunt Jenna's house sat was always one of the earliest to put up there decorations. They had won best decorated street every year. There Mom and Dad would sit on the patio with aunt Jenna and watch them run around like crazy people... Jeremy was the craziest one, armed with a water gun.

Elena put down her diary and reluctantly pulled herself away from the window and over to her dresser. She needed to get dressed, after-all aunt Jenna would no doubt need help, Jeremy would just sit back and let everyone else work.

After a quick brush of the hair and the all important lip gloss application, she quickly shifted through her drawers and pulled out a baggy pair of black jog pants and a simple plain red t-shirt with slit sleeves.

" Elena ! " Came aunt Jenna's voice sounding happier than ever. It had a high pitched ring to it.

" Yeah ? " Elena yelled back slipping her head out of the door so she could hear better.

" Stefan's here. He looks ready to knock down a building. " Jenna laughed.

Elena slipped out of the crack in her door and nearly collided straight the very man she was heading downstairs to meet. Stefan's hands gripped protectively on her shoulders and his face shone with happiness. Elena gazed up and laughed off the incident. It was the morning after all....

" Hay Stefan, I see what aunt Jenna was talking about... "

Stefan wasn't looking like his normal self at all. He had a short sleeved black sports shirt with white strips going up the sides and baggy looking jog pants. On his feet were a pair of perfectly white track shoes. They almost matched.

" Well, I thought we were doing street decorating today ? " He said and ran a hand through her hair. Elena leaned into in and smiled, momentarily forgetting that she had to answer Stefan's question.

" I was on street decoration duty today. I never roped you in too.... "

The previous day, Elena had been with Stefan at the boarding house having their usual head butting with Damon. He had wanted to go to the Summer festival and Elena and Stefan couldn't stop him from going, after-all it was for everyone. But Damon also wanted to pick up a few unsuspecting girls to, in his words, Have a taste. That didn't go down at all well. The towns people were all ready getting suspicious with all the disappearances going on, and Damon accidentally getting carried away would just draw even more attention. Since going into the old churcg to find Katherine and coming up empty, Damon's behaviour had steadily gotten worse, he didn't seem to care about much anymore but he slipped in and out of clarity. Sometimes he would be rational and the rest other time he would be irrational. He also had gotten pretty connected to the drink. He would get himself well in truelly drunk and from what Elena had learned, that was pretty hard for a vampire. The council already suspected vampires, if Damon decided got caught, that wasn't even worth contemplating. The argument had lasted a while into the night, Elena had simply left saying she had to be up early the next morning to help with the decorations. That's how Stefan knew!

" Stefan, you don't have to... " She finally said feeling like she had hinted at his help the night before, when that was really not what she had intended.

" It's ok, Elena. I want to. " He smiled and took her hand leading her downstairs and into the small crowd that had gathered in the hall, she hadn't even heard there voices, but now that she was down amongst them they were talking pretty loud.

Aunt Jenna was in the middle of the bunch handing out glasses of lemonade she had taken over making from Jeremy the other morning. They accepted gratefully and went back to their conversations. It looked as if the whole street was in there hall, each couple had idea's for what they wanted the street to look like. But to try and incorporate individual idea's into one big idea was going to be hard. The had to choose a single theme.

" I say that Mrs. Hudson's Hawaii theme is the strongest. " Stood a small graying man, taking domination over the crowd by standing on the stairs and raising his voice. The theme for the whole festvival was tropical climate, a slightly confusing theme but it gave each street a wide selection to choose from.

" That's too predictable !! " Screamed another women from the back of the crowd. " Everyone will think about that one ! ".

Elena had to agree that was true, the idea's that the street was screaming were all to predictable, most of the other streets would be thinking the same thing.

" Well, what about Frank's idea ? Florida is a good one. Its a subtropic but water coming from the gulf of Mexico pushes it into the ranks of tropical climate. That's not predictable, that's pretty solid. No one will think of that ! " The same small women in the back yelled, she did have a point. It was a very good idea.

" That is a wonderful idea. " Replied the graying man on the stairs, she now realized was old Mr. Bailey from across the street, " We could make a giant welcome to Florida sign and leave the rest of the street bare. " Sarcasm dripping off his words, he was a very cynical person.

" Well we could cut the street in half. Have one half the classic Florida, with a kind of Disney theme and then the other half could be something like the Everglades ? With tree's and fake animals and stuff. " Elena piped in making everyone like at her with appraising faces.

" That's very good idea, Elena. Well done. " Said aunt Jenna before she turned to Mr. Bailey and took over the step. " I think that's a pretty solid idea. Don't you think ? " She turned her attention to Mr. Bailey, he looked slightly embaressed and stepped down slowly disappearing onto the crowd again. " Let's take a vote, who is for a combination of Elena and Frank's idea ? ".

Most hands shot in the air including Stefan's. When the rest of the crowd voted against, they were well and truly beat. Everyone got to work immediately, some going out into town to but the decorations they didn't have. Others began to blow up more balloons and cutting out decorations. Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna decided to get to work on the ' Welcome To Florida' and ' Everglades' sign. It was going to be a combination of cardboard, newspaper and glue, with paint on top.

The day passed rather quickly, the signs going up mid afternoon along with the balloons on the lamp posts and blue film on the grass on the everglade side of the street, that had been Stefan's idea. It was supposed to be a water effect and it worked really well. When the day was up, the street looked amazing. Fake tree's littered the Everglade side of the street, paper vines covered the houses and plastic crocodiles, snakes and birds scattered the blue lawns. The other side of the street was Mickey Mouse to the max, combined with colourful banners for fake rides and balloons with rainbow tails. It was quite a sight.

Stefan and Elena sat on Aunt Jenna's lawn beside a banner for the ' Haunted Mansion ' ride, Jeremy had suggested they transform the house into the Haunted Mansion and it looked really good. They would even do walk-through's for the judging.

The heat from the day was steadily declining, leaving a cooling breeze to sooth Elena's warm muscles, she had worked all day in a heat that could match the Sahara... Or so said. Stefan was cool against her skin, she was drowsy and her eyes bobbed up and down fighting the darkness that was threatening to consume her at any second. It was a loosing battle, her eyelids slid shut and didn't reopen again.

* * *

_The room was full of mirrors, there was no way out. She was trapped like a rat in a cage. Everywhere she turned her reflexsion looked back, every one looking at her with a terrified expression. _

_She ran at one of the mirrors frantically pulling at its sides, hoping that it would open and let her out. When that didn't work she tried the next one.... then the next.... and the next...._

_Not one of them opened. How did she get in here anyway ? If there were no doors to get out, how did she get in ?_

_" Help ! " She screamed sliding down a mirror that wouldn't open and onto her knee's. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, making them a rosy pink, Mascara ran down with the salty tears making her face look dirty. She was terrified and didn't care about her appearance, there was no one to see it anyway._

_" Elena ... " A voice came eerily. It echoed and rumbled around the room sending shivers up her spin._

_Elena's breathed hitched and her eyes widened as she lifted her head up and looked around the room. There was no one in sight. _

_" I'm here Elena. " The voice came from behind her. She slowly turned towards the mirror and was shocked to see herself looking back at her, but... she looked different. The reflection wore a delicate smile, her curly hair lying perfectly around her face but pulled back on top into a yellow antique looking clasp. There was no make-up streams running down her face, everything was perfect. But clothes were all wrong, she had a long old looking dress on, it was a combination of different greens. The dress was tight around the waste and puffed out as it got lower, the dress fell short of her shoulders but covered her arms. She wore a cameo necklace complimented with pearls on the chain. Heavy looking earrings with intricate details hung low from her ears. She looked like a figure straight from the history books._

_" Hello Elena... " The relfection spoke smoothly, her smile only widening. Elena looked startled but remained quite._

_" I've been waiting along time for this... " The reflection continued. " I've been trapped here a long time. "_

_Elena found her voice, though it was croaky. " Where is here ? " _

_" Your mind. " She confirmed with yet another smile. " Elena you need to let me in... " She said cryptically. Her hand pressing against the other side like a she was on the other side of a window and not a mirror._

_" How can you be in my mind ? You were supposed to be in the church. We looked for you. Bonnie and Sheila opened it up, Damon and Stefan looked for you. " She was beginning to get frantic now, her voice raising in octaves. _

_" But I wasn't there was I ? " Elena shook her head. " That's because I died. But thanks to Isobel, I get to live again. " _

_Elena got to her feet and so did Katherine, there movements in perfect sync. Katherine placed her hand back on the glass and smiled. She looked more exited than before. _

_" Please Elena, let me in... " _

_" What happens if I do ? " She whispered desperately._

_" You live forever. You would never be alone again, Elena. I promise you that. " _

_She didn't know why this was happening and why it was happening now, but she still had another option. "And if I don't ? What happens then ? " _

_  
" You never leave here. " Her voice had darkened considerably, she was deadly serious. That left her with no other way to combat the situation. She wished Stefan could just wake her up and get her out of this nightmare._

_Elena slowly moved forward, her hand extended toward Katherine. Katherine was no longer looking at her, but instead her attention was focused on her hand. The moment they touched, Katherine glowed with happiness and stepped through the mirror. They stood face to face for a moment each surveying the other in silence before Katherine rushed forward and seemed to disappear into her._

* * *

Elena woke with a start, she wasn't outside anymore but back in her bedroom... Alone. Stefan must have put her back into her room when she hadn't woken up. She still had her clothes on. He was a very decent boy, as Aunt Judith put it.

Elena quietly slipped off her bed and walked over to her dresser picking up a fresh pair of pj's and put them on. She felt strangely awake even though by the look outside, it was very late, the moon shone into her window casting a ghostly light over the entire room. As she sat and brushed her her, Elena stole a quick glance in the mirror and gasped. Her usually bone straight her was curled into perfect ringlets. She hadn't curled her hair and she knew no one had done it as she slept. It was then she remembered her dream. Maybe it hadn't been a dream at all....


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return.**

**Samantha- **Hello !! Second Chapter is UP !! And the third chapter has been written and will be posted soon. The attention has been slow to this story which is understandable it is a pretty ' OUT THERE' kinda plot, so I get that. But I hope that when this starts to get going it will become more popular.

**Chapter Two - A Presence In Town.**

Elena eventually fell asleep on her dresser, her head laid uncomfortably on her jewlerry box. She hadn't planned on falling asleep again, she had planned to sit and watch as strand by strand her hair curled into perfect ringlets all by themselves. Even though it was more than a little but scary, it was... kind of cool. It kind of reminded her of Claudia's transformation in one of Aunt Jenna's favourite movie's

" Interview With A Vampire ", she was a heavy Cruise fan and that movie just kind of stuck with her. Something about a sexy accent. Elena couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep but she sure did remember waking up.

Her face had been pressed against the decorated lid of the jewlerry box, the delicate swirls and zig zags danced across the left side of her face, indented from the pressure of lying on it. When she first glanced in the mirror, she wasn't suprised to see a full head of perfect ringlets, it had finished off as she suspected... In her sleep. After taking time to style her new curls and apply a light make-up, Elena marched over to her closet and picked out a pair of Black acid wash jeans, black boots, her luck brand lace tank top and her brown leather jacket. She looked presentable for school. Her clothes didn't scream glam, and that conteracted nicely with her hair which did scream GLAM !

Elena could now smell the morning's breakfast, the sugary aroma of fresh cooked pancakes and syrup. Jeremy was going to try and steal her serving if she didn't hurry up and get down to the Kitchen soon. Without much thought, Elena left her room and jogged down the stairs and into the Kitchen accepting the plate of pancakes from Aunt Jenna's outstretched arm.

The soft sponge mingled with the smooth syrup was just what she needed to sooth her worrying mind, momentarily. Jeremy reluctantly pulled himself into the Kitchen too, only he looked as though he had pulled an all nighter and crashed every illegal party in the area, judging by his pasty skin and puffy eyes. He accepted his own plate and dropped it on the table, munching away on the stack before the plate had even hit the wood.

" You look terrible, Jer. " Elena commented with concern between mouthfuls of her own breakfast, " Did you stay up all night ? "

Jeremy stayed silent and continued to eat his stack in large mouthfuls, Elena was suprised he didn't choke. That was all the confirmation Elena really needed, he had pulled an all nighter but why he did, she didn't know. It wasn't for homework, that was for sure. Although Jeremy's grades had went up and his homework average had doubled, he still wouldn't stay up all night to finish a project or complete an essay.

" Why'd you stay up then, Jer ? " Aunt Jenna tried as she pulled her hands from the dishwasher and kicked it shut with her foot, turning to face Jeremy with a mock parental kind of look.

" Because I wanted too, Okay. "

" Jeremy ... " Aunt Jenna could never really be completely serious, it just wasn't in her nature. She tried but... It never lasted long.

" Look Aunt Jenna just leave it will you ? " Elena seriously hated it when Jeremy acted like this, he was like a hurricane. Once he started you had to just let him go until he eventually stopped.

" Probably reading his porn collection again. " She joked but Jeremy didn't see it as a joke and exploded.

" God Elena, just shut the hell up will you !!? " He yelled, kicking back his chair and slamming his hands on the table, " You always gotta stick your nose in everything ! " Then he left, taking his bag off the floor and storming out the front door.

" I uh... I better get going... " Elena stuttered slightly shocked by her brother's ferosity in Jeremy's words.

" Don't mind him, Elena. He is in ass mode. " That did make her feel slightly better, Aunt jenna always knew the right thing to say.

" Before you go Elena, I really like the hair... You should curl it more often. "

" Uh, Yeah. " She hated lying. But this wasn't something she could easily explain, she was even considering keeping what had happened the previous night from Stefan, and Damon. Just until she could figure things out. " You might be seeing a lot more of it. " She continued as he grabbed her own bag and made her way out the door and to school.

* * *

The morning was warm and the air was just a light breeze. It was pretty much perfect. There were still some streamers kicking around the tree's which just added colour amongst all the green. It would be today that the town would find out which street won the competition. Elena had a good feeling that it would be her own street, they had put a lot of effort in and it was a pretty good idea.

School was busy, as usual.

Kids ran from one point to another, not really paying attention to who was around them. Most would just push people out of the way and shout a distant apology.

Elena caught sight of Stefan.... And Damon talking in what appeared to be a heated conversation across the parking lot on the grassy area. It would be rude to just interupt but Elena had developed a new found curiosity, most likely an attribute of Katherine's. She made her was over slowly at first, then fast as a cluster of cars searched for an empty space, narrowly missing her. Damon was first to notice her, he made a shifty eye movement to Stefan who turned around to face her. He looked momentarily shocked. Damon on the other hand looked... Happy ? Exited ?

" You look... Different- " Stefan started but didn't continue.

" Thanks. " She replied, her smile touching her eyes. She shifted her warm gaze between the two brothers, happy they were both here... Together. " What were you guys talking about, Has something happened ? "

" Someone's in a nosy mood. " Damon stated and moved forward slightly, his eyes borrowing deeper into her. It was beginging to get annoying.

" Last night, there was a pressence.. We both felt it. It was someone we hadn't felt in a while. " Elena tensed and Damon noticed straight away.

" Katherine ? " She blurted.

" Yes, actually. And how did you know ? " Damon was getting even closer, he was almost as close as Stefan was now. Stefan moved to her side and wormed his arm around her waist. He had his eyes locked on his brother.

" Its called an assumption, Damon. " He blinked and stepped back finally, seemingly coming back to himself. " Is she here, in Mystic Falls ? "

" We don't know for sure, it was unusual. It was strong for a while but then simply died away. But we think so... We don't know where though. "

Elena nodded trying to pretend that this was new news. Deep down she could feel a tearing need to tell them. She needed Stefan's comfort. But she was scared to see how they would react.

" What are you gonna do ? " She tried out of curiosity.

" Damon wants to go look for her, naturally. He really wants to see her. " Stefan began, but thats all Elena needed to hear. There was going to be no hostility. She couldn't keep the secret forever so might as wll get it out in the open.

" I need to tell you something. " Elena said finally as two pairs of eyes locked with her own, one loving and ready to listen the other... Hopeful. Did damon know already ?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return.**

**Samantha - **As promised here is the third chapter. I do apologise about the last chapter which was extremely short, for my writing anyway. I did say to some that the next would be longer but I'm not too sure about that. I have tonsillitis, guys. And basically feel like crap. I've not slept in two days from the pain in my throat and this is currently being written at 330 and yes that is AM. I do apologise again for this, but I promised another chapter and I wasn't going to go back on my promise. PLUS before the chapter begins I would like to say that I am on the search for a Beta. If any of you guys have any suggestions, recommendations or are volunteering that would be super !

**Chapter Three - Good Intentions ? **

**Elena **had explained the night's event's with as much detail as she could possibly muster. Her whole body shook from its core as the words dripped from her lips and lay on the two brother's in front of her. And by the looks of things it was laying thick. Both had identical expressions and for the Salvatore brother's that was a rare thing. They hardly had anything in common with each other, apart from the whole turned by Katherine thing. Damon's eye-brows slanted down in thought, as did Stefan's. Both hadn't blinked since she had began explaining. All she wanted was a comforting hand on her shoulder or for a reassuring embrace. But Stefan had removed his hand and currently had it pressed against his chin, a classic 'Stefan is thinking' pose. Elena finally finished, taking in a slow shaking breath to calm the tremors that didn't seem to want to stop. Stefan was still frozen in thought, his eyes knitting together in concern. Damon was the first to break, and he did the last thing she ever expected him to do. He walked forward and placed gentle hands on either side of her small shoulders, his head tilted down.

" I knew something was up with you. No way would you suddenly wear your hair exactly like Katherine. " He murmured and and stroked a curl by the crook of her neck, like he was trying to strengthen his point. " I like it. " He beamed and stood back his hands disappearing from her shoulders. She had to admit, she wanted them back. If Stefan wasn't going to comfort her in the way she wanted, then might as well be his brother. No... That was Katherine's thinking not mine, Elena thought suddenly frantic.

" Uh... Yeah. I thought you would. " She whispered in an attempted to close the subject and hopefully move on to a solution. Stefan had said that anything remotely Katherine related would turn Damon into a stalker type crazy. He was obsessed with her. But she could see from his eyes whenever he talked about her, that he did indeed really love her.

" Stefan... Say something... Please. " Elena begged not just with words but also with her eyes.

" I don't know how to stop this... " He sounded almost broken. " I can't loose you, Elena. " He thought he was going to loose her, obviously he knew more about what was happening than he was letting on. She wished he would just explain to her. Had he experience with this kind of event before ? Was this why she looked like Katherine ? It must be... That was one question answered at least with no help of Stefan, or Damon. But what Stefan had to understand was, she wasn't giving up without a fight. She was strong. Katherine indeed was strong too, but it was her life. Katherine had had her life, probably had many lives... that came with being immortal.

" Stefan, I'm not going anywhere. I don't think Katherine wants to take over. I think she wants to be.... One. " Elena shot back, not knowing exactly how she knew this but just going by a feeling. " I don't know what that would mean, but I have a hunch that it wouldn't involve me disappearing and leaving only Katherine. More like a combination of the two of us ? " It sounded like a load of who ha, but this was what her instinct was telling her, and by instinct that probably meant Katherine. She knew what would happen after all, it had been her and Isobel's master plan.

" Sounds like a load of crap to me... " Damon snarled and folded his arms.

" Look, Damon I know you love Katherine and want her here more than me but I refuse to go anywhere. This is my body. I'm not too happy with sharing either, I gotta admit but that seems to be my only option here. "

Stefan had unfrozen during her mighty speech and seemed, not happier but more content.

" I'll help you as much as I can, Elena. Your gonna pull through this. " Stefan said softly and maneuvered her away from Damon's penetrating stare and towards the front entrance of the school. " Goodbye, Damon. " He finished with an edge to his voice. Damon was acting rather primal. Like when a caveman's wife was threatened, only with vampires. Damon had spent a lifetime looking for Katherine and now all in one day he found out she really was gone but had the chance to come back and she was threatening her return.

Elena felt concerned, what if Damon tried something ? He was on team Katherine after all, he had maybe slightly cared about her before but she was nothing in league with his beloved.

" Goodbye... Katherine. " Damon spoke finally and turned his back to walk in the opposite direction. Elena felt that this argument wasn't over. It had most likely just begun, Damon wasn't going to give up. But neither was she...

* * *

School went by in a blur of numbers and letter's. None of which had been absorbed. Elena wasn't particularly in the mood to learn. When lunch time had hit, Elena shoved through large groups of teens to find her usual bench and kept a look out for Stefan and Bonnie. They were both going to tell her, and see if she had any sort of witch mojo that could work on this particular problem. After all it was a witch that did it.

" So, is it possession ? " Bonnie blurted a bit too loud after the long explanation, earning a few startled and curious glances from the students surrounded them. Bonnie lowered her head in embarrassment and lowered her voice to match.

" I don't know exactly what it is but It could be ? "

" Is there anything you can do ? " Stefan interjected in his serious voice, it made Elena's skin tingle.

" Well, there's not much I can do in the public eye but If you come over tonight, the two of you... I could try a few things. " Bonnie smiled but it didn't show confidence, " There is one thing I could do just now, though. " Bonnie looked around herself and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to scrawl a pentagram with a double circle, diamond and yet another circle to keep it all in. When she had finished, she requested that Stefan keep a look out and warn her if too much attention.... Really any attention was drawn there way. She then proceeded to pour water into a cup and placed the cup of water in the middle of the star, and took Elena's ands placing them on either side of the cup.

Dipping her finger into the water Bonnie closed her eyes and focused, " Guardians of the gate's, spirits of the ancestor's, protect this mind and harbor it from harm, " She then drew a pentical on Elena's head and re-opened her eyes. " That's all I can do for now without any real tools. "

Elena squeezed Bonnie's hands, " I'm really grateful Bonnie. Anything you can go, however small is of great help to me.

" WE DID IT ELENA !! " Jeremy burst into the conversation making the two girls jump and Stefan glare. " Our street won !! " Jeremy beamed, such a complete contrast from his earlier mood.

" That's great, Jer. " She smiled trying to sound exited, " Glad to see your in a better mood, too. " She dropped in and waited for Jeremy to relapse but when he didn't she genuinely smiled.

" Yeah, uh sorry about this mornin'. I shouldn't have taken anything out on you. " He apologised and earned a shocked look from Elena.

" Wow, Jer. Um it's fine. It didn't bother me. " She lied. No point in making her brother feel even more guilty.

" That's good. Could you tell Aunt Jenna that I'm gonna be late in coming in tonight I've got a few things to do after school. "

" Yeah, sure. " She grinned and watched as Jeremy turned and walked off with a bounce in his step away from them. " That's at least a bit of good news. "

" I hear it was your idea ? " Bonnie said as she put the paper and pen back into her bag and dumped the water onto the ground, scrunching up the cup and putting the water bottle back into her bag too.

" Yeah it was kind of... "

_Your being modest._

Elena jumped as her own voice echoed through her head with a seductive edge she had never been able to accomplish.

**Katherine ? **Elena mentally thought and jumped again when it got answered.

_That would be me. I find your modesty more than a little pathetic. You should be gloating. It was your idea, you should take pride in it. _

**It was a combined idea. **

While Elena zoned out Bonnie watched sensing the energy being used by Katherine. Stefan had too, but he wasn't going to let it get too far. " Elena ! " He whispered in a commanding voice into her ear and squeezed her shoulder.

_That's touching really. But we are going to have to work on that, I don't particularly like modesty._

**Well I do. You aren't going to be changing anything. **

_Oh, dear Elena. I already am ! Your hair was the first, your curiosity the second. Whatever could be next ? I happen to find it quite exiting. _

Elena could feel a flare of Katherine's excitement, **I don't want to be you !!**

_But I want to be you ! There are just a few changes that need to be done first. When that's done we will merge and all I will be is a voice in the back of your head... Your conscience. " _

**So I would be in control ?**

_Of course. You are me, as I am you. I get the chance to live again. All thanks to you..._

And she was gone. Elena was brought back to reality to a now yelling Stefan and concerned looking Bonnie. " Thank god. " Stefan exhaled and hugged her.

" Stefan I don't think this is as bad as we think. " Elena tried convinced by Katherine's intentions.

" Anything involving Katherine is bad, Elena. " Stefan ended the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return**

**Samantha - **Hay Guys !! WHOA chapter Four. In the last few days I've had more interest in this story than my Supernatural story !! Haha so that was a huge give away that I needed to update ! Thank you for all your interest :)

But If any of you are Supernatural fans please check out my other story, ' Are You Sammy'. It was my first fic and was popular for a while but is heading down hill, why ? I have no clue but Its getting near the action so tune in on that one. As for this story it is basically a surprise every chapter as even I've not planned ahead !! 

**Chapter Four - When Blood Rains.  
**

**Elena **spent the rest of the school day turning over Katherine's words. Her intentions seemed good, she wanted to live again and if Elena was put in Katherine's situation she would most likely feel the same. To be lost in darkness and finally see hope, anybody would take that chance. Anybody.

But Elena liked her life exactly as it was, she didn't want anything to change and they were changing fast. Hair style was one thing, that wasn't too drastic after all, hair straighteners were a wonderful modern invention. An annoying curiosity was something she could deal with too. But what else was in store for her, what else could possibly change, just to make Katherine feel more at home ?

She had so many worries but at the same time, perhaps due to Katherine's influence, the worries would be met with simple answers. And she would be okay with them.

When Bonnie had called just after dinner to discuss the nights magical intervention, Elena had brushed her off saying that she had just been freaking out earlier and that she was fine with the situation. Bonnie had protest and Elena had ended the conversation, cutting Bonnie off mid yell. She was tired again and didn't need a headache. Pulling her weary feet up the stairs and into her bedroom, Elena collapsed onto her bed, her heavy eyes sliding closed.

..................................................................................................................................................................................

_Elena was back in the mirrored room. It seemed larger than last time more spacious than last time. Looking down, Elena realized she wasn't dressed in the usual modern fashion. She wore the same dress Katherine had worn in her first dream, her hair was pulled back with the same yellow clasp and she wore the same cameo necklace. Elena wasn't afraid anymore, she sat down beside the closest mirror and looked intently as the reflection smiled at her. This would be there new form of dream communication._

_" I thought I let you in ? " Elena questioned. _

_" Don't worry you have, I just felt communicating in this manner would be more comfortable to you. " Katherine stated as the reflection rose to its feet and began to walk through the mirrors around the room. " Is this comfortable for you, or would you like me to converse with you face to face ? " _

_" Face to mirror, is fine. " Elena answered quickly, Katherine smiled._

_" As you wish. " _

_Elena strained round to look at Katherine but couldn't see her in any of the mirrors, when she turned back around she was startled to see Katherine sitting back down her hands pressed to the glass. " We have a few things to discuss, Elena. " She cooed in a dark voice. Her features taking on a colder appearance. " Things that I am afraid.... Are not at all pleasant. " _

_" What ? " _

_" As I'm sure Stefan has told you... I died a vampire. " Elena nodded, " In my current state... I am still a vampire. "_

_" What are you trying to say, Katherine. " _

_Katherine whirled her head as if hearing a something. Elena strained her ears but all she could her was the sound of her own breathing. " You'll find out soon enough.... Wake-up. " _

_Elena looked at Katherine startled by the sudden change in her voice, she sounded like... Stefan._

_" Wake-up, Elena. " Katherine said again in Stefan's voice as the dream began to blur, " Elena, Wake-up!!"_

_...................................................................................................................................................................................  
_

Elena woke-up in a cold sweat, to Stefan shaking her shoulders and screaming at her. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she glanced at her digital alarm. She had slept solid through till, 1pm !!!

" Holy crap ! " Elena screamed and momentarily forgot Stefan.

" Your Aunt left you to sleep. She tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake-up. " Stefan said from her side. He had a worried face. " She called me over and I've been trying to wake you since. "

" Since when ?"

" Nine. " Stefan replied sheepishly, " I ditched school, I was worried about you. "

" I was talking with Katherine. " It wouldn't be what Stefan wanted to hear but it was true. " She was trying to tell me something but you woke me up before she could finish. "

" I don't think its a good idea that you talk to her. " Stefan said in a stern voice. He was completely against anything to do with Katherine. But even Elena couldn't escape her in her dreams. Their dream conversations were inevitable.

" Stefan please. I'm just trying to understand whats happening to me. " She got up from the bed and proceeded to change into a new set of clothes, showing no fear of changing in front of Stefan. Stefan on the other hand became the perfect gentlemen and looked away. Once she was changed she went back over to her bed and sat next to Stefan, her hands resting on his shoulders.

" Don't be mad, Stefan. Please just understand. I can't stop this, You can't stop this. So, all we can do is learn to understand whats happening and come to terms with it. I'm not going anywhere. "

" Bonnie told me what happened last night. She could have helped you but you shut her out. That wasn't you. You were afraid at school and needed her help, then suddenly you hang up on your best friend without so much as a good reason. Coming to terms with the monster that is trying to take you over isn't a good reason, Elena. Your letting her win. "

Elena felt a bolt of anger shoot through her as he let go of Stefan and looked him in the eye. " She's not a monster, Stefan. She is desperate. She wants to live again. Not to posses me but to live _through _me. "

" Don't you see !? She's using you, getting you into a state where you trust her completely and not get in the way of what she wants. "

" No ! " Elena yelled and pushed Stefan with all her might. Stefan flew off the bed and into the wall behind him, breaking the shelves that were built into the wall, his flailing hands going directly through the plaster. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Elena shot to her feet and looked on terrified.

" I - I don't... How could... - I'm sorry Stefan. " She stuttered and dashed from the room closing the door as she went. From the looks of things, Aunt Jenna wasn't in. That was a relief in a way, explaining the noises would have been more than a little hard.

" Elena wait ! " She could hear Stefan's voice from behind her but she couldn't quite understand why he wasn't already in front of her, his strong arms gripping her. She was running so fast that even Stefan was having a hard time to keep up with her. This must have been what Katherine was trying to tell her about.

Elena continued to run until she was well into the forest on the outskirts of town. She couldn't hear Stefan behind her anymore and for that she was thankful, she just needed to be alone for a while. Issues to work out and all.

_" I'm sorry, Elena. " _ Katherine's voice apologized from the back of her mind.

" I could have hurt Stefan. " Elena said as she pulled the Vervain necklace from her neck. It had started to burn her skin.

"_ He's a vampire, Elena. He'll be fine. " _

" But I'm not. I'm turning into a vampire. That's not even possible "

_" Anything is possible....Its Just a simple side effect. You will adjust as I did. " _

Elena dismissed Katherine's voice and continued to walk through the forest at normal speed, her feet scrapping against the dirt in a rebellious fashion. Up ahead she could hear voices, happy voices shouting and laughing. Elena speed-ed up to get a better look, and realized she had found the woodland trail. Currently, a young couple were walking hand in hand along the path, cheesy grins on both of their faces.

Elena's throat began to burn with such intensity, she felt the need to grip it.

_" Lure one into the forest. Fake an injury... Then strike. That's how I did it. " _

Her mind went into survival mode as she lay down on the forest floor and gripped her leg and began screaming in pain. " Help !! Oh god, Please. Somebody help me!! "

She could hear the couple talking frantically and smiled as the boy volunteered to check out the screams. " Please, someone help !"

The boy followed her voice just as intended, his brown hair coming into sight. " Over here, Please you gotta help me!" She continued to scream until the boy was bent down by her side, his face a mask of concern. "Its my ankle... I twisted it. "

The boy began to check her ankle, " What the heck are you doin' all the way out here ? " He question as she faked a squeal of pain when he prod-ed the ankle in question.

" I've got a bit of an adventurous spirit. Obviously, its a bit too adventurous. "

_" Your still transitioning, Elena. Prick him and taste the blood... That should do it."_

" You've got that right. I'll help get you back to town. " He said and bent down to help pick her up. That was her chance. In one swift movement she pricked the boys neck allowing a what little blood trickled from the tiny wound go into her mouth. The boy pulled back in shock as Elena's eyes darkened and her teeth sharpened. Before the boy could do anything Elena struck at his throat silencing any noises. The boy flopped around until finally the blood loss killed him.

" Steven ? " Elena could hear his girlfriends voice shout, she was obviously getting worried. Elena left the body of Steven and walked out onto the path where the girl was standing. He pretty blue eyes bulged with fear as she scream at the sight of the blood soaked Elena. She turned to bolt down the path, but didn't even get that far. Elena shot forward and sunk her teeth into the girls shoulder. The girl screamed until the life was sucked from her. Elena lost herself in drinking but when a voice broke through to her she stopped instantly and looked up in shock.

" Elena ? " Damon said in a surprised voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return**

**Samantha -** Here is the next fun filled chapter. Waited until VD came back for its second season so now updates shall be weekly most likely at the weekend :) Unless y'all are lucky and I decide to do a mid week update.

**Chapter Five - Is Lying too Harsh ?**

**Elena **blinked rapidly regaining what little composure she had and straightened her back, kicking the girls body out of her way with a ferociousness she didn't even know she had in her. With a small flick of the had, Elena wiped the remaining blood that had dribbled out of the side of her lips and licked it off her fingers. She longed to pick the girls body back up and continue feeding, the red hot burn in her throat told her she was still hungry but her rational mind prevented her from taking the small movement downwards back towards the body.

" Damon. " Elena burst holding her ground, she was unsure what to expect from Damon, so she expected anything and everything. He was the unprodictable Brother.

" What the heck are you doing, Elena ? " Damon asked with an angry look on his face but the concern in his voice betrayed his expression.

" I was catching a bite too eat. " The girl at Elena's feet moaned slightly, showing Elena she was still alive. In one swift motion, Elena kicked the girls head snapping it to the side with a sickening crunch. The women's lifeless eyes looked at Damon, a symbol of death. " Silence is golden. " Elena purred as she bent down and smoothed the girls tangled hair.

" Elena, just stop. Think about what your doing, this isn't you. " Damon moved forward out of the darkness of the tree's and into the moonlite road.

" Damon, you just don't understand. I hear her all the time, compelling me to do things. And now look at what I am. Its so much harder now. " Elena had allowed tears to build but to her dismay they didn't fall, all she wanted was to be cleansed.

" Bonnie can help you, Stefan can help you, for craps sake_ I _can help you ! You just need to let us ! " Damon had dropped his angry facade and turned to full out despritation.

" I can't. I-I can't. "

_Be strong, Elena. Damon doesn't understand. He never will understand._

" Please. At least let us help you with your hunger and all your new abilities. Your new to all of this. "

_Thats what I'm here for sweetie. I'm all the info you will ever need. _

" Damon, just leave... now. Turn around and walk away. Now. "

" And leave you here in this state? I think I'll pass on that suggestion. "

" It wasn't a suggestion. " Elena growled loosing herself, it was getting harder to restrain herself. She seemed to be angry with the world and everything in it. Katherine was busy whispering away like she usually did as of late, all Elena wanted was a little silence. Something she couldn't even acheive in her own mind. That was just ludicris.

_I can help you out, you know. If you let me. _

Elena considered Katherine's proposition, but really couldn't see how she could do anything but insesently whisper old memories and useless stories to an unwilling listener.

" I've been where you are, Elena. I get it, its hard and you've got it worse than I ever did because you watched it happen to yourself and couldn't do anything about it, you didn't want any of this. "

" Did you have a disembodied past life speaking to you in your head too ? Do tell how you managed to get rid of it. I am dying to find out. " She shot back casually.

" See that right there. That wasn't you ! That was Katherine talking. " Damon knew he was repeating himself but the girl standing in front of him right now was so confused and desprite she wasn't able to see reason.

" No, this is all me. Elena. " Her hands flew out to her sides to exaggerate her point in a dramatic fashion.

_Let me help you._ The voice pulsed over and over like it was on a constant loop, compelling her to accept.

" Yes. " Elena whispered out loud.

The word had bairly left her lips when the darkness crept in from the edges of her vision and over took her, the numbness overtaken everything.

Elena collapsed in a pile before even Damon could catch her. Her eyes fluttered like butterflys. Her entire body racked with tremors, Damon to be truthful was terrified for the first time in perhaps his entire life.

Elena stopped moving and her eyes slipped closed then opened slowly a wicked glint to her eyes.

" Hello, Damon. I'm sure you remember that I like to be on top." Her lips curling into a seductive smile as she studied his face.

" Katherine. "

" In the flesh. " Katherine laughed through Elena's lips.

" Where could she have gone ? " Bonnie huffed as she paced back and fourth on the Salvatore Boarding House porch, her hands glasped tightly on a large black book.

" You can come in you know. " Stefan drawled from the entry way.

" I don't think so, Stefan. I'm only here for Elena's sake. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. At all. "

Stefan nodded mutely from the doorway and lent his body so he could lean on the doors frame, his arms crossed again his strong chest. He understood the reasoning behind Bonnie's hatred and could see just how strong her bond between the two bestfriends was. Bonnie had ventured out of her comfort zone all the way out into red territory to save her best friend and she was determind to do just that... Save her.

" I could do a tracking spell and find her that way. Wouldn't take too long. " Bonnie suggested. " Fast and simple. "

" No need. " Damon's voice annonced causing the young witch to jump and whirl round her face lighting up then dimpling in confusion.

In the other brothers arms was Elena, her arms fixed behind her back and a rebellious look on her face, it was all wrong. Her eyes were inky black mixed with swirls of blood red, a trail of black veins circling her eyes. Her smile revealed a brillently white set of elegantly pointed canine teeth, wicked sharp and deadly.

" Ah, the gangs all here. " She chorused as she was brought forward into the pull of light that was spilling out of the house.

" Your not, Elena. " Bonnie cried in disbelief, her head shaking frantically side to side throwing her hair in all directions.

" A desendant of my dear Isobel, now this I like. I'll need a witch by my side. " It was hard to see her best friend talking like she was but Bonnie understood full well that her bff wasn't quite at home at the moment.

" But, how ? " A distraught Stefan asked, his eyes moving between his brother and his girlfriend. " I didn't think... "

" You shouldn't think, Brother. "

" This isn't the time, Damon. " Brotherly bickering was always key in the Salvatore relationship but as usual the fighting always came at an inappropriate times and always the wrong places.

" Oh, Mr Bossy boots today ? " Shot back Damon almost instantly.

" Someone needs to control you. "

" That person is supposedly you, Saint Stefan ? "

" Yes, it is. "

" Oh well you can crame that self rightoues attitude right up you a- "

" Both of you for craps sake, SHUT UP !" Bonnie yelled as loud as she possibly could muster and letting her power loose, silenced both brothers in an instant with a simple flick of her wrist. " My friend is in trouble and all you two idoits can do is argue ? "

Bonnie released the two brothers and was happy to hear an apology from Stefan and an annoyed grunt from Damon.

" Bring her inside. " Stefan said from the doorway, moving out of the way so the two could get inside. Bonnie hesitated for a few seconds but followed soon after, a rock hard look on her face. Its all for Elena Bonnie thought.

Inside, the air felt thick with tension. Everyone seemed to be staring rather that looking at 'Katherine' her smug demenore reminding them all that Elena wasn't home. Katherine was more powerful than the two brothers put together, so it was obvious that Katherine wasn't forced against her will to be here, she had chosen to come. At any moment that could all change and Elena could disappear for good. Then again even the almightly Katherine wasn't immune to witch wammy.

" Now why don't we all hold hands and make up ? "

" Give Elena back. Now. " Stefan growled and as his eyes darkened.

" Not just yet, sunshine. I still have a few little matters of buisness to deal with. Then your home gir'll be back new and improved and a little less... Breakable. " Her teeth glinted in the dim light dangerous and sharp.

" You lied to her all along. " Two voices accused in unison, the first time the brothers had agreed on anything that night.

" No lie, gentlemen. Just a few... Points I happened to miss out. "


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return**

**Samantha- **Very happy! Reviews have been good for the previos chapter AND Katherine!Centric episode on VD last night. I was happy to see my Katherine wasn't so different from the one on the show. This was good. So, as promised here is your weekly update.

**Chapter Six- **

**Katherine** was back to playing her ususal games. This time Elena had been roped in by a blanked of false security. Katherine had liedto worm her way into Elena's mind, to take over. The outcome of the game was yet to be seen, but whatever it was everyone knew it wouldn't be good. Katherine was twisted, a spoiled child who always got what she wanted. Bonnie could see so clearly the type of character the vampire was, and she didn't want Katherine's type in her town.

"I don't care what you've got planned, Katherine. Elena isn't part of it." Bonnie said, trying to make herself look as intemidating as possible.

"For someone so powerful, you witches can be fairly dim minded. I can't _survive _without Elena." It was true. Katherine had made Elena into the perfect catalyst. She had made her a vampire and earned her trust, got right into even the darkest corners of her mind. Without Elena, she would have remained dead and her plans could not have been finished. Katherine had to admit, without the spell given to her by Isobell to make all this possible, she would have been doomed.

"Then leave her... Before I take you out."

"You can try if you like." Katherine teased, Bonnie caught on instantly that there was something the vampire wasn't telling her.

Bonnie lifted a delicately shaped eyebrow. "What aren't you sharing."

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll share. This happened because of a spell given to me by Isobel. She created it especially for me, incase I bit the dust... Literally. Part of the spells means my soul cannot be removed unless I want to leave. It doesn't matter how much you try, only Isobel could remove the spell."

"And she's dead." Damon filled in earning an angry look from Bonnie. She wasn't stupid after all. Isobel was her ancestor.

Katherine licked her lips and pouted in Damons direction, her long legs carrying her swifty over to him and her arms wrapping seductively around his neck. "I'm hungry, Damon." She moaned.

"Good for you." He replied stiffly, trying with all his might to restrain himself against her charms.

"Elena's hungry too." But as usual good old Katherine pummeled down his restraint with something he couldn't resist.

Quickly, Damon unclamped Katherine's arms and walked over to his special stash of human blood. Lifting a clear crystal glass and filling it with the smooth red liquid. "This'll have to do."

Katherine accepted it with a smile and gizzled it down without a thought for her image. Small red globuals slid down from the corner of the glass press to her lips and slid down her cheek and onto her clothes. "Oops." She said simply after putting the glass down and wiped the blood off her mouth. She hadnt cared if she got blood on Elena's clothes, they were already covered from Elena's first meal.

"Your not getting let out of our site." Stefan pipped in again with a rough edge to his voice.

"Does that mean you'll help me, Stefan?"

Stefan fell quite. Obviously he hadn't thought his sentance through.

"It means your getting locked up until the wicked witch of the south over there figures a way to get you out." Damon for once tried to help his brother out.

"What part of, you can't get me out, don't you people understand. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So you either help me, or get the hell outta my way." Katherine was getting testy now, and that was never a good thing. She had been pleasent when she had first arrived but now, the anti-Katherine atmostphere was getting to her.

"I'll figure something out, you've greatly underestimated me." One up for Bonnie.

"I doubt that." Katherine glanced back in Stefan's direction, he had been quite since she had asked him to help her. Did that mean he was actually considering it? "Stefan..." She said softly and questioningly.

"Is Elena aware of what's happening?" He asked in a broken voice.

"Yes and No."

"Give me a straight anwser, Katherine." Stefan snapped.

"She's confused; Still trying to comprehend she isn't in control. But she isn't complaining if thats what you mean. She knows I won't hurt her. Elena has trust in me."

Damon laughed and turned his back on the discussion, heading back over to his special stash of blood. He didn't seem to believe her, but it wasn't Damon she was intrested in. "If you help me Stefan, this can all be over soon and you can have Elena back."

"Mind games are your speciality, Katherine. Your lying for all you got." Damon continued to blab between sips of blood. He was already annoying Katherine... Simply pushing his luck too far.

"I'd be careful if i were you, Damon. " Katherine warned.

"Well thank god your not me."

That was the last straw, in a blink, Katherine shot across the room and barreled into Damon sending his glass to the floor. The wall around the impact zone groaned with the pressure of the body that was being forcably pushed into it. Katherine pressed her hand into Damons throat letting her nails sink in... "You pissed me off. You know I'm not a plesent person when that happens." she snapped.

Katherine could hear Bonnie moving behind her, so she tilted her head in her direction, " Don't try anything, witch. You hurt me, you hurt Elena. " That stalled her.

Katherine through Damon from the wall and into Bonnie, sending both of them to the ground and succesfully knocking the troublesome witch out.

" It was nice to see you again, Stefan. Just think about my offer. "

Katherine turned and in a blink was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return**

**Samantha - **Uh, I am soooo down on hits its scaring me. I am though up on reviews by 1 so, that is good enough for me to continue. Writing is my way of calming down after the long day of school work, I am very proud to say. I love just to sit down and not be pressured by teacher hounding me on my spelling. HAHA ! Mrs Jaboor, you can't say I get a B- now can ya ?

**To help clear this chapter up slightly, Jeremy has just found out that Anna is a vampire. But hasn't told anyone and he never confronted Elena about Vampires and stuff.**

**Chapter Seven - Plots, **

**The **air was crisp and smelled of freshly cut grass. Little old ladies dotted about with there multicoloured trawlers and cheap plastic bags. Early risers zoomed from shop to shop, picking up the morning shop and hurrying back to parked cars before their work shift began. It was funny to see, after a 100 years had passed just how much things had changed. Back in the day horse and carts littered the streets. Extravegantly dressed women walked along side lesser dressed women with bags pilled high with fresh fruit and vegetables; To Katherine the whole modern day vision amused and amazed her.

Striding with confidence, Katherine made her way towards the Gilbert household her heels clicking loudly on the side walk.

The First thing on her list was something she knew Elena for one would not be very happy about. In fact she would be down right furious but with no control, Katherine didn't fear her reaction in the slightest.

Once Inside her 'home', Katherine immediatly went upstairs and ignored the concerned shouts floating up from the kitchen from Elena's Aunt Jenna. She wasn't of any intrest... Where as Jeremy... Well he was a different story.

" Hay there, Jer. " Katherine purred not in the least trying to act like his smooth voiced sister. She only had one objective with this little visit and keeping up the pretense that she was Elena would only make her task take longer.

" Elena! Where the hell have you been? Aunt Jenna has been going totally nuts! " Jeremy looked furious. Before she had walked in to his room, he seemed to have been occupied with drawing wolves and unusual patterns all over a peice of important looking paper. Typical 'Im-a-good-boy-pretending-to-be-a-bad-boy' behaviour.

Swiftly, Katherine closed the door behind her and jammed it shut by twisting the knob to an extreme angle. No annoying Jenna to interrupt an important 'family' conversation. " I'm glad to see you care so much. "

" Elena, whats wrong with you, your acting like _Caroline_. " Caroline was the superficial, self centered bimbo of Elena's merry little band of friends.

" No, Jeremy. I _am _acting like myself. If you don't like thats tough. "

As expected, Jeremy rose to his feet and took a few steps closer to Katherine, so much so she could smell his sweet breath as it hit her face in waves. Inside her head, Katherine could feel Elena's worry... Could feel the aggitation that was slowly building.

" I understand you've found out all about Anna? " Katherine began, smiling in satisfaction at the slight tremble that ran down Jeremys spin and of course his sudden alert looking eyes. "I'm suprised that you didn't freak out and run. It is what most humans do... But they usually dont really get to far. "

Jeremy tensed his shoulders as he scanned her face over and over. " Elena... How did you- I never told you anything about Anna. "

" You love Anna, don't you? "

Jeremy nodded slightly, but otherwise kept quite.

" That's good. Because I have a very special gift to give you. " Katherine smiled and smoothed her hand down the right side of Jeremys face.

_NO KATHERINE DON'T !_

Downstairs, Jenna gasped and drop the plates she had previously been holding, as a heart renching scream echoed from Jeremy's room.

xXx

When Jeremy opened his eyes, the first thing he observed was that he was on the floor. The second thing he took in was a sadistic looking Elena crouched by his face.

Quicker than Jeremy ever thought he could phsyically move, he shot to his feet and grabbed Katherine by her throat. Instead of being alarmed, she simply smiled and emmited a breathy laugh. **This amused her!**

" What did you do to me? " Jeremy growled as he squeezed Katherine's throat tighter.

With quick ease, Katherine grabbed Jeremys hand and thrust him backwards so he landed in a heap on the floor. From outside the door, Jenna was currently screaming at the top of her lungs and banging at the door. She was concerned for Jeremy... That was... Touching.

" Oh, Jeremy. Don't you like my gift. " Katherine purred as she climbed on top of Jeremy. He looked positively repulsed but then again, he still believed the women on top of him was his big sister. " I thought you wanted to be a vampire? "

_I can't belive you just turned my brother! Katherine I trusted you. _Katherine wasn't in the mood to listen to Elena at the moment, so mentally she shot back a shut up.

Jeremy's eyes widened as things finally sunk in.

" I made it quick for you. You didn't even realize what had happened. All I needed to do was get the slightest drop of my blood into your mouth and once you swalled... SNAP went your pretty head! " Twisting her fingers in Jeremy's hair, Katherine lowered her body so her mouth went to his ear. " I watched the light go out in your eyes. "

" Wh-why? "

" Because I need you Jeremy. Your a vital player in my plans. "

" I won't help you, you twisted bitch. " That was not the reaction, Katherine had hoped for. She always got what she wanted and this was not going to stand in her way.

" I think you will. Since if you don't... You'll never see your lovely Elena again. What you don't understand is, I control Elena. Once I have my way I will let Elena go, but If I dont get what I want... Then you'll be seeing a lot more of me. "

_I can't believe your doing this._

" What do you want me to do. " Jeremy asked in a defieted voice.

" I miss Anna. Take me to her, so we can have a little chat. "

**Samantha** - Not my best work, I must admit.


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha- Just to clear up any confusion anna and jeremy date :D

**Jeremy** strode ahead of Katherine, his face a mask of fear and worry. Everything was different to him; nothing was what it once was like. Birds' singing in the tree's sounded like they were screeching at volumes their small lungs couldn't possibly reach. Jeremy could hear every heartbeat, every breath of the people around him. Even the cars driving on the road sounded more like jumbo jets. It was becoming all too much for the youngest Gilbert but sadly there was nothing anybody could do to save him. He was damned to a life he thought he wanted…. He thought he had wanted to be like Anna so they could always be together, but now that he had gotten his wish all he wanted to do was return to sender. He didn't want to be Katherine's pawn; he wanted to be with his girlfriend. Jeremy had no idea what Katherine was planning or how it involved Anna but sooner rather than later he was going to find out her true intentions for returning.

"I pray you're not playing games with me, jer. I do hope your taking me to Anna because if you're not I won't be very happy and you won't like me when I'm angry. "Katherine grinned from ear to ear as she temporarily revealed her true nature, it was so fast that it was impossible for any humans to see but Jeremy saw.

That sort of look had no right being on his big sisters face. Black veins protruding from her cheeks to circle around her eyes, her pupils leaking out into the whites of her eyes only to turn a murky blood red.

"I didn't take you as a hulk fan." Jeremy threw in sarcastically as he continued to walk forward, every step taking him closer to Anna. Bringing Katherine closer to Anna. "I see you more as a Mr. Burns from the Simpsons kind of chick."

"I don't like your tone of voice little brother." Katherine warned as she darted past Jeremy with vampire speed. "And I don't have a problem about killing every single man, women and child in this quaint little town square. Their lives are in your hands now, boy. Let's hurry this trip along."

Jeremy sped up his walking till he was practically jogging to his destination; he still didn't have full control over his abilities just yet, because he still hadn't fed properly. All Katherine had provided him with was a small vial of rabbit blood, not even that was enough to fully change him; he needed a lot more than that. He just hoped that Anna would be ready for what was coming.

"Jeremy!" Anna yelled from the porch of her temporary home, she had felt Jeremy coming… She had felt Elena coming, but something wasn't quite right.

"Anna!" Jeremy yelled back in return, as he ran forward using his vampire speed and straight into her open arms. It had surprised him that he had been able to use his speed but who it surprised more was Anna. To say his girlfriend was shocked was the polite explanation for her reaction. In all honesty, she tried to throw him off in horror. "Anna…. Anna! It's okay… it's okay. "Jeremy whispered as he rubbed the side of Anna's face in an attempt to calm down. She had always liked the contact, she had said it helped her connected with him, helped her feel loved.

"You're a vampire. Oh god, you-you... How?" Anna begged as Jeremy simply angled his head in the direction of his companion in an attempt to answer her. Anna followed his eye line and allowed her eyes to fall on Elena.

"You did this…"She whispered her mind not fully understand what was happening.

" Yahtzee." Katherine giggled not even trying to mimic Elena anymore; she was tired with the whole act. "Didn't take you as long as I thought it would to be honest. It seems you have grown more perceptive since we last saw each other."

Anna moved away from the embrace of her boyfriend and moved forward, studying 'Elena' with every step. Everything from Elena's attire, to the way she stood told Anna all she needed to know. The person standing in front of her was not her boyfriend's sister; this person was someone she hadn't seen in a very long time, someone she hoped she would never see again. "Katherine…"

"Pleasure to see you again." Katherine beamed as she strode past the two love birds and into the house Anna had previously come out of, she didn't need an invitation to enter a fellow vampire's house. As if on cue, Jeremy and Anna appeared in the doorway their faces crippled with concern.

"I don't have all day kiddies, so if you two would be so kind as to hurry the hell up… I'd like to begin my conversation sometime this century; after all it will benefit your future together."

"I heard you were dead." Anna hissed as she and Jeremy sunk into two oversized chairs, letting the comfortable fabric ease their tension.

"Was dead, didn't like it too much. But that's all in the past, sweetie. We have more important things to talk about right now." Katherine began as she too got comfortable, "I've decided upon a few things that, I understand won't be achievable on my own. I need help…"

The room fell silent, static thick in the air. Everything boiled down to what Katherine wanted and what she wanted, she usually got. If Elena hadn't been in the equation, Anna was positive that Katherine would be long dead by either her hand or someone else's. Elena was the hostage in the whole situation… after all Katherine understood how to play games, she was an old pro.

"If you help me, I let sweet little Elena go… if you don't help me, well you'll be seeing an awful lot more of me around here and trust me I won't be as pleasant. What I suggest you two should do, is listen to my offer. " Typical Katherine place down the cards then threaten like hell.

"What did you have in mind?" Anna asked, keeping her poker face in place. She really didn't want to have anything to do with Miss Peirce at the moment after all she had just gotten settled back into Mystic Falls, she didn't want anything to jeopardize her new life.

"I always did like it here in Mystic Falls, as I am well aware you do too. But wouldn't it be nicer to not have to hide your true nature? To be free to be yourselves and not live in fear of those nifty little council members and their love of pointy objects?"

"What are you getting at here, bitch?" Jeremy burst in anger; he was getting rather sick of the whole charade. "What are you gonna do, huh? Kill the weak and turn the strong?"

Katherine laughed deep and cold, her eyes glinting with a benevolence that was anything but human.

"You are a brainy boy, Jeremy." Katherine mocked as she continued to laugh, "That is precisely what I intend to do. It's been my plan since 1864 and I do intend to fulfill it."


End file.
